Choosing the Right Guy
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo Danville chooses who is meant to be with


**Title: Choosing the Right Guy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Steps own the song "One For Sorrow".**

**Author's Note: Jo/Mac fanfiction! Jo's heart gets broken. I apologize if I slightly made Jo OCC. Mac's thoughts are in bold italics. Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Shout out to my friend csiny96 who has absolutely awesome!  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Song: "One For Sorrow"—Steps**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: 34****th**** Floor (7.01), To What End? (7.11)**

* * *

><p><em>I wanted your love,<br>But look what it's done to me,  
>All my dreams have come to nothing,<br>Who would have believed?  
>All the laughter that we shared would be a memory,<br>I cannot count the tears you've cost me,  
>If I could have seen.<em>

_And do you ever think of me,_  
><em>And how we used to be?<em>

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now,_  
><em>And loving someone else no doubt,<em>  
><em>Well I'm one for sorrow,<em>  
><em>Ain't it too too bad?<em>  
><em>Are you breaking someone else's heart?<em>  
><em>'Cos you're taking my love where you are,<em>  
><em>Well I'm one for sorrow,<em>  
><em>Ain't it too bad about us,<em>

_I wanted your love,_  
><em>But I got uncertainty,<em>  
><em>I tried so hard to understand you,<em>  
><em>All the good it did me,<em>  
><em>Now the places that we knew,<em>  
><em>Remind of how we were,<em>  
><em>Everything is just the same,<em>  
><em>But all I feel is hurt,<em>  
><em>And do you ever think of me,<em>  
><em>And how we used to be?<em>

* * *

><p>-Story begins March, 2012-<p>

Jo felt like a fool; the guy she had been in a relationship for the past three months, Hadrian Laken, had played her the whole time. Hadrian was up and coming musician in his mid-thirties how also had a substantial inheritance. She met him at local coffee shop and thought he was a standup guy, boy was she wrong.

Once she had run out of the jerk's place she was on autopilot and it didn't take long before she realized where she was, in front of Mac Taylor's door.

Mac was sitting in his favorite chair and catching up on a New York Times Sudoku puzzle when he heard the knock on his door which was followed by crying.

Mac thought to himself, _**what the heck is going on?**_

After putting the puzzle down he went to see who it was he was surprised to see it was his partner, Jo Danville.

_**I thought she had a date tonight…uh-oh it didn't go well.**_

His heart broke in two when he saw Jo with tears in her eyes and smudged mascara. Mac led Jo into his apartment, closed the door and were sitting on the couch he held her close.

Fifteen minutes later the tears had subsided and Mac had gotten a damp towel to wipe away the rest of her tears and her runny mascara and given a glass of water to drink.

He decided to gently ask her what had transpired, "Jo, do you want to talk about what happened."

Jo sniffed and began her account of what happened, "Well remember how earlier we were talking when my phone rang?"

"Yeah, you sounded super excited."

"He said he wanted to see me and I thought he wanted to see me. But as you said I was excited because I thought we were going to take it to the next level, but that wasn't the case."

Mac nodded and let her continue.

Taking a deep breathe Jo went on, "So I went home I decided to go all out for him. But once I got to his place I noticed the door was opened and so I called his name and then heard moans and groans I began to fear something was wrong so I proceeded to follow the sounds and when I reached the his room and saw the door opened ajar and when I peeked inside I saw him in bed with another woman!"

Mac felt his blood began to boil once he heard what Hadrian did to hurt Jo; he had barely started to trust the guy to treat Jo right.

Jo then continued pulling Mac out of his trance, "You know what he said to me when I screamed out his name?"

Mac could only imagine what the jerk said, but he shook his head and let her continue, "He had the nerve to say in a sneering and condescending tone,** _'I never liked you Josephine I played pretend this whole entire time and as you can see I have Corienne here. Now get out of my sight." _**

He felt sorry for what Jo had to go through and proceeded to hold her close once again.

Mac held her close again and realized now was the time to reveal to her his true feelings; the ones he had been hiding for awhile now.

Mac gently lifted Jo's head and began to lift and began, "Jo there is something I want to tell you, and may come to you as a shock but ever since I met you I have had feelings for you for some time now. When I saw Russ flirting with you I became jealous and I was envious again when you said you met someone new and…"

Mac's heartfelt confession was all Jo needed to hear, the truth was she had been having feelings for Mac but kept it quiet. Now he made her feel better and giddy at the same time; she grabbed hold of Mac's face and kissed him.

Mac's eyes briefly widened in surprise; this wasn't how he imagined their first kiss to be but he will take it. He came out of his shock and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

A few seconds later they came apart and when they both saw desire burning in each others' eyes, Mac tilted his to the right and when their lips met once again they knew they had found what they were looking for.

Their second kiss started out sweet and slow which quickly became frenzied. The more they kissed the more they couldn't get enough of each other; Mac moved his hands up and ran them through Jo's hair as they continued to make-out.

When they had to come apart in order to get air in their lungs, they leaned forehead to forehead while Mac inquired, "Are you ready for what is to come?"

Jo breathily replied, "You bet I am Mac Taylor and I love you too. Now you better kiss me again handsome."

Mac wasted no time in doing what was asked of him, he stood up and picked Jo up and carried her to his room where they carried on their new union.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Choosing the Right Guy". Reviews are appreciated but please be nice as this is my first Jo/Mac fic, please be nice when reviewing and no flames!**


End file.
